icehockeyfandomcom-20200214-history
Olds Grizzlys
| GM = Adam Redmond (2017-18) | coach = Adam Redmond (2017-18) | arena = Olds & District Sports Complex | colours = Black, gold and white | name1 = Taber Golden Suns | dates1 = 1974-1981 | name2 = Olds Grizzlys | dates2 = 1981-present }} The Olds Grizzlys are an ice hockey team in the Alberta Junior Hockey League. They play in Olds, Alberta, Canada at the Olds & District Sports Complex, capacity 2200. :Founded: 1981-82 :Division titles won: N/A :Regular season titles won: 1991-92, 1993-94, 1994-95 :League Championships won: 1992, 1993, 1994 :Doyle Cup Titles: 1994 :Centennial Cup Titles: 1994 History The Olds Grizzlys joined the AJHL after the Taber Golden Suns franchise relocated to Olds following the 1980-81 season. The Grizzlys enjoyed a dynasty in the mid 1990s that culminated in a Centennial Cup title as national champions, won on home ice, in 1994. The team was sold to the Friends of the Grizzlys during the summer of 2017. Season-by-season record ''Note: GP = Games played, W = Wins, L = Losses, T/OL = Ties/Overtime losses, SL = Shootout losses, Pts = Points, GF = Goals for, GA = Goals against'' Playoffs *1982 Lost Quarter-final :Calgary Spurs defeated Olds Grizzlys 4-games-to-none *1983 Lost Quarter-final :Red Deer Rustlers defeated Olds Grizzlys 4-games-to-1 *1984 Lost Quarter-final :Calgary Spurs defeated Olds Grizzlys 4-games-to-3 *1985 Lost Quarter-final :Red Deer Rustlers defeated Olds Grizzlys 4-games-to-none *1986 Lost Quarter-final :Calgary Canucks defeated Olds Grizzlys 4-games-to-none *1987 DNQ *1988 Lost Quarter-final :Red Deer Rustlers defeated Olds Grizzlys 4-games-to-2 *1989 Lost Semi-final :Olds Grizzlys defeated Calgary Canucks 4-games-to-1 :Red Deer Rustlers defeated Olds Grizzlys 4-games-to-1 *1990 Lost Semi-final :Olds Grizzlys defeated Calgary Spurs 4-games-to-none :Calgary Canucks defeated Olds Grizzlys 4-games-to-1 *1991 Lost Quarter-final :Lloydminster Blazers defeated Olds Grizzlys 4-games-to-3 *1992 Won League, Lost Doyle Cup :Olds Grizzlys defeated Sherwood Park Crusaders 4-games-to-none :Olds Grizzlys defeated Fort Saskatchewan Traders 4-games-to-1 :Olds Grizzlys defeated Fort McMurray Oil Barons 4-games-to-1 AJHL CHAMPIONS :Vernon Lakers (BCHL) defeated Olds Grizzlys 4-games-to-3 *1993 Won League, Lost Doyle Cup :Olds Grizzlys defeated Calgary Royals 5-games-to-none :Olds Grizzlys defeated Fort McMurray Oil Barons 4-games-to-none :Olds Grizzlys defeated Fort Saskatchewan Traders 4-games-to-3 AJHL CHAMPIONS :Kelowna Spartans (BCHL) defeated Olds Grizzlys 4-games-to-1 *1994 Won League, Won Doyle Cup, Won Abbott Cup, Won 1994 Centennial Cup :Olds Grizzlys defeated Calgary Royals 4-games-to-none :Olds Grizzlys defeated St. Albert Saints 4-games-to-none :Olds Grizzlys defeated Fort McMurray Oil Barons 4-games-to-2 AJHL CHAMPIONS :Olds Grizzlys defeated Kelowna Spartans (BCHL) 4-games-to-2 DOYLE CUP CHAMPIONS :First in 1994 Centennial Cup round robin (4-0) ABBOTT CUP CHAMPIONS :Olds Grizzlys defeated Weyburn Red Wings (SJHL) 4-3 in semi-final :Olds Grizzlys defeated Kelowna Spartans (BCHL) 5-4 OT in final CENTENNIAL CUP CHAMPIONS *1995 Lost Final :Olds Grizzlys defeated Lloydminster Blazers 4-games-to-1 :Olds Grizzlys defeated Sherwood Park Crusaders 4-games-to-none :Calgary Canucks defeated Olds Grizzlys 4-games-to-1 *1996 Lost Semi-final :Olds Grizzlys defeated Bonnyville Pontiacs 4-games-to-1 :St. Albert Saints defeated Olds Grizzlys 4-games-to-none *1997 Lost Quarter-final :Fort McMurray Oil Barons defeated Olds Grizzlys 4-games-to-none *1998 Lost Quarter-final :St. Albert Saints defeated Olds Grizzlys 4-games-to-2 *1999 Lost Semi-final :Olds Grizzlys defeated Calgary Royals 4-games-to-none :Calgary Canucks defeated Olds Grizzlys 4-games-to-1 *2000 Lost Quarter-final :Olds Grizzlys defeated Calgary Canucks 3-games-to-1 :Camrose Kodiaks defeated Olds Grizzlys 4-games-to-1 *2001 Lost Semi-final :Olds Grizzlys defeated Crowsnest Pass Timberwolves 4-games-to-none :Drayton Valley Thunder defeated Olds Grizzlys 4-games-to-3 *2002 Lost Semi-final :Olds Grizzlys defeated Camrose Kodiaks 4-games-to-2 :Drayton Valley Thunder defeated Olds Grizzlys 4-games-to-none *2003 Lost Quarter-final :Olds Grizzlys defeated Calgary Royals 4-games-to-1 :Camrose Kodiaks defeated Olds Grizzlys 4-games-to-1 *2004 Lost Semi-final :Olds Grizzlys defeated Drumheller Dragons 3-games-t-none :Olds Grizzlys defeated Calgary Canucks 4-games-to-1 :Grande Prairie Storm defeated Olds Grizzlys 4-games-to-2 *2005 DNQ *2006 Lost Preliminary :Calgary Canucks defeated Olds Grizzlys 3-games-to-1 *2007 Lost Quarter-final :Olds Grizzlys defeated Canmore Eagles 3-games-to-1 :Camrose Kodiaks defeated Olds Grizzlys 4-games-to-1 *2008 Lost Quarter-final :Olds Grizzlys defeated Canmore Eagles 3-games-to-none :Camrose Kodiaks defeated Olds Grizzlys 4-games-to-2 *2009 Lost Semi-final :Olds Grizzlys defeated Drumheller Dragons 3-games-to-2 :Olds Grizzlys defeated Okotoks Oilers 4-games-to-2 :Spruce Grove Saints defeated Olds Grizzlys 4-games-to-none *2010 Lost Preliminary :Canmore Eagles defeated Olds Grizzlys 3-games-to-none *2011 Lost Preliminary :Calgary Mustangs defeated Olds Grizzlys 3-games-to-none *2012 Lost Division Finals :Olds Grizzlys defeated Calgary Mustangs 3-games-to-1 :Olds Grizzlys defeated Okotoks Oilers 4-games-to-0 :Brooks Bandits defeated Olds Grizzlys 4-games-to-0 *2013 Lost Division Quarter Finals :Okotoks Oilers defeated Olds Grizzlys 3-games-to-2 *2014 Lost Division Semi-Finals :Olds Grizzlys defeated Okotoks Oilers 3-games-to-2 :Brooks Bandits defeated Olds Grizzlys 4-games-to-0 *2015 Lost Division Quarter Finals :Drumheller Dragons defeated Olds Grizzlys 3-games-to-0 *2016 Lost Division Quarter Finals :Camrose Kodiaks defeated Olds Grizzlys 3-games-to-0 *2017 Lost Division Semi-Finals :Olds Grizzlys defeated Canmore Eagles 3-games-to-0 in Div. Quarter Finals :Brooks Bandits defeated Olds Grizzlys 4-games-to-0 *2018 Did not Qualify *2019 Did not Qualify NHL alumni The following former Grizzlys have gone on to play in the NHL: *Darcy Campbell *Phil Crowe *Kevin Haller *Matthew Yeats *Jay Rosehill *Nathan Lawson See also * List of ice hockey teams in Alberta References :Alberta Junior Hockey League website :Olds Grizzlys website Category:Canadian ice hockey teams Category:Alberta Junior Hockey League Category:Established in 1981